Si Tú Saltas, Yo Salto
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Si Eren salta, Mikasa saltará las veces que hagan falta hasta encontrarse nuevamente con él.


**Disclaimer: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**SI TÚ SALTAS, YO SALTO**

_Capítulo Único_

Mikasa tiene ocho años, vive en un edificio de diez plantas con su tío materno y no sabe cómo sonreír.

Ya no.

Pasa los días dentro de su habitación, encerrada, a oscuras y con las gruesas cortinas grises bloqueando permanentemente la luz del sol y de la luna; con las lágrimas empapando siempre sus mejillas, escurriendo por su barbilla y cayendo hasta humedecer sus menudos muslos. Su cabello largo y lacio, antaño perfectamente cuidado, ahora revuelto, sin brillo y lleno de nudos.

Todo lo que hace día y noche es llorar y llorar. Sus ojos se mantienen hinchados, enrojecidos, y su voz no es más que un ronco murmullo que puede no escucharse en días. Mikasa llora en silencio, tragándose sus sollozos, gastando cantidades ingentes de pañuelos y papel higiénico para sonarse a nariz. Se mantiene en todo momento hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación. Ni siquiera toca su cama y sólo abandona su lugar cuando alguna necesidad básica la llama a gritos.

En lo profundo de su corazón infantil, Mikasa sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal. Pero ignora esa razón porque está tan destrozada por dentro que no podría remendar su corazón roto ella misma, dándose vanas excusas y falsas esperanzas de que todo va a mejorar. Que todo esté mal y que ella lo sepa no cambia el hecho de que tiene ocho años y no puede hacer nada para defenderse a sí misma, como tampoco pudo defender a su padres cuando murieron horriblemente frente a ella.

Si cierra los ojos y se queda en completo silencio, olvidándose de dónde está, puede escuchar los gritos torturados de su madre y ver la agonía destrozando las dulces facciones de su cara. También puede oler el aroma metálico de la sangre derramada de los dedos mutilados de su padre y su garganta cortada; su voz gorgoteando unas últimas palabras que nadie alcanzó a oír y mucho menos entender. Incluso puede volver a sentirse apretujada en el cajón de la alacena donde su padre desesperadamente la escondió antes de que todo se desatara.

Todos esos momentos siguen grabados a fuego en la memoria de Mikasa, sin dejarla dormir, convirtiendo sus pocas horas de sueño en un video que se repetía una y otra vez, en pesadillas interminables que no terminan incluso cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra a salvo, encerrada en ese oscuro cuarto, lo único que parece pertenecerle en ese mundo oscuro y cruel.

El hombre con el que vive Mikasa, su tío Okube, era un pobre diablo, un alcohólico jugador al que ella no había visto nunca antes del funeral de sus padres, y del que su madre no hablaba nunca. Es la única familia que le queda y quien administra el dinero de su herencia, porque ella es demasiado pequeña para tomar posesión de las cuentas bancarias y propiedades que sus padres le ha dejado.

Si su tío era un pobre diablo en el pasado, en el presente no ha cambiado en demasía; la principal diferencia radica en que antes era un imbécil y fanfarrón don nadie, y ahora es un bastardo con los bolsillos llenos. La única cosa que Mikasa encuentra agradable en él es su capacidad para ignorarla. La trata como si no existiera, sin hablarle siquiera y sin asomarse ni una sola vez en su habitación las tres semanas que llevan viviendo allí, pero tampoco abusa ni física ni verbalmente de ella. No le dice que es un estorbo ni la patea hasta dejarla sin aire. Eso es porque sin Mikasa no hay dinero y necesita mantenerla de su lado para exprimir hasta el último centavo de su herencia; por lo menos hasta que los servicios sociales dejen de hostigarle por culpa de su historial criminal.

La cuarta semana de su estadía, cuando se cumple un mes de vivir recluida voluntariamente en la cárcel de su cuarto, es la primera vez en que su tío le dirige la palabra desde que llegaron. La saca a empujones de su cuarto y la obliga a bañarse, arreglarse y ponerse un vestidito amarillo que Mikasa no ha visto nunca antes entre sus pertenencias. Ella hace todo lo ordenado mecánicamente, como el cuerpo sin alma que es, sin quejarse y sin llorar. Sus lágrimas se han secado hace más de cinco días.

Demora más de una hora en la ducha, y cuando sale, el departamento que ha comprado su tío al malbaratar la casa de campo en la que ha muerto su hermana parece un lugar completamente diferente. Las cortinas de lino de un gris sucio han desaparecido, siendo reemplazadas por unas nuevas de gasa amarilla. La alfombra bajo los sillones ha sido intercambiada por una nueva y las paredes desnudas, ahora están rellenas de cuadros baratos y sin gusto, mostrando jardines, flores y animales varios. El piso se encuentra limpio como nunca desde que llegaron y sobre la mesa de la cocina reposan un montón de comestibles y chucherías para niños, esperando ser guardados en la alacena. Incluso el olor del lugar ha sido cambiado por el fuerte y artificial aroma dulzón a durazno del ambientador, ocultando el tufo de los cigarrillos, el licor rancio y los perfumes baratos de los amigos y las putas que su tío invita con frecuencia al lugar.

La aparente atmósfera de un cálido hogar le revuelve las entrañas a Mikasa y el color amarillo, el color de la alegría, le produce náuseas que le suben hasta la garganta. Camina a prisa a su cuarto, escapando de la ofensiva visión y se encuentra con que su armario ha sido rellenado con vestidos llenos de encaje, lazos y moños. Sus cortinas también son ahora amarillas como las de la sala y las colchas de su cama de un blanco inmaculado. Asimismo, los cajones vacíos de su escritorio contienen lápices de colores, hojas blancas y otros objetos de papelería. Sobre su buró están unos cuantos libros infantiles y un móvil para bebés cuelga desde lo alto del techo. ¿Qué es todo eso?

Desorientada y confundida, Mikasa regresa a la sala en busca de su tío. Lo ve con un par de grandes bolsas de basura en las manos. Su cara está bien afeitada y su ropa perece limpia y mucho menos cara y ridícula que la que acostumbra a usar. Mikasa abre su boca, buscando la voz que ha perdido, y le sale un sonido entrecortado y agudo, como el chillido de un gato enfermo, lleno de súplica y desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, no sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte.

—Vienen los servicios sociales.

Mikasa, que ha aprendido mucho de la vida después de la muerte de sus padres, entiende al instante, así que asiente. Van a verificar que el ambiente en que se está criando es el adecuado para un niño. En caso contrario, la enviarán a un orfanato. Ha escuchado todo aquello a la trabajadora social quien la estuvo cuidando antes de que se presentara su tío en el funeral. Mikasa no quiere ir a un orfanato. Era suficientemente malo no tener padres como para terminar en un lugar como ese.

Deja de preguntar y se queda callada, esperando a la trabajadora social para comenzar a actuar como su tío tiene orquestado. Ella para salvarse a sí misma y él para salvar su cuenta de banco.

La visita pasa sin pena ni gloria. Mikasa no pudo esbozar ni el amago de una sonrisa, pero por lo menos pudo fingirse tranquila, serena y cómoda con su tío. La mujer que habían enviado los servicios sociales tampoco parecía mucho interés en comprobar que todas las mentiras fueran verdad, porque en sus ojos se denotaba la indiferencia sobre la suerte de Mikasa. Mientras ella pudiera cobrar su cheque cada quincena y ellos fingir que todo estaba bien frente a ella no parecía haber problema.

Nada más aquella desinteresada mujer abandonar el departamento, Okube envía a Mikasa, a voz en grito, a deshacerse de toda esa porquería que colgaba de las paredes. Se le ve irritado por todo lo que acaba de suceder y por darse cuenta de que sus exagerados preparativos han sido una excesiva preocupación. El dinero de Mikasa puede continuar siendo suyo sin hacer tanto escándalo en las próximas cinco visitas.

Mikasa desnuda con presteza las paredes de los cuadros, las ventanas y las camas, con el sentimiento malsano de que todo puede volver a ser tan miserable como debe ser. Lanza los lápices de colores, las hojas, los cuentos y el móvil todos juntos en una caja que espera no volver a abrir en mucho tiempo. Aquel no es un hogar feliz, ella no es feliz y nada nunca va a mejorar. Sus padres están muertos, eso no va a cambiar, y ella continuará sola, con su tío, sin poder escapar de los gritos y los recuerdos tan nítidos de la muerte de sus padres, que le hacen suplicar querer estar tan muerta día tras día, noche tras noche, tan enterrada y tan inerte como ellos.

Siete noches después, Mikasa despierta horrorizada de su pesadilla, llorando sin parar con sollozos bajos que no se puede tragar. La bilis amarga repta por su garganta y un dolor desea explotarle la cabeza. Tiembla de miedo y un sudor frío empapa su cuerpo. El deseo de morir, de alcanzar a sus padres en el cielo en el que ellos creían o en la nada misma en la que Mikasa comienza a predicarse, comienza a carcomer su corazón una vez más. No lentamente, sino rápido y voraz, devorando su frágil corazón con rapidez abrumadora, dejándola en una agonía constante de un dolor que no es físico, sino emocional. Un dolor que no puede acallar a menos de que su existencia completa fuera silenciada.

Y Mikasa quiere borrar su existencia inútil y cobarde que la obligó a permanecer encerrada en la escena mientras sus padres fueron brutalmente asesinados frente a sus aterrorizados ojos.

Abre las cortinas, sorprendiéndose por la luz brillante del alba. Lleva tanto tiempo sin ver la luz del sol que el luminoso firmamento lastima sus ojos. Le parece un mal chiste que ella se sienta tan mal siendo un día tan bonito. Pero no importa, porque no hay ni habrá días bonitos para ella.

Se asoma por el balcón para ver el suelo, recargando todo su peso contra el concreto. Son siete pisos los que la separan del suelo. Mikasa nunca ha escuchado de una persona que sobreviva de una caída desde el séptimo piso. Echa un vistazo a la habitación que ha dejado, casi buscando una razón para arrepentirse, una razón para aferrarse a la vida. Pero no encuentra nada. No hay nada allí que la haga querer quedarse, sólo cosas que la invitan a dejarlo todo atrás. Sin embargo, los voces de sus padres la llaman hacia el otro lado y ella se deja seducir por el producto de su imaginación. Si salta… no, si muere, todo va a estar mejor. De verdad todo va a mejorar. Realmente. Verdaderamente.

No hay miedo en sus músculos, miedo en su corazón o miedo en su mente cuando sube un pie sobre el concreto de la protección. Hay resolución en su mirada, resolución en su pensamiento y resolución en sus creencias. _Está bien, todo va a mejorar_. Sube ambos pies. Ya esta parada en el filo de su balcón, el aire golpea contra su cara y alborota sus cabellos. Un pequeño descuido y caerá. Hacia atrás, hacia adelante, pero caerá. _Está bien, todo va a terminar_, y cierra los ojos.

Permanece allí, con la fresca brisa colándose por su camisón blanco y los ojos cerrados. En ese momento, con su destino en la planta de sus pies, Mikasa deja de pensar que el mundo es cruel y malvado. Piensa que el mundo, a pesar de que ella sólo es una niña que no puede defenderse a sí misma ni a los demás, la deja hacer elecciones importantes, como la que está tomando ahora, y que el final de su vida está en su control. No en el de los servicios sociales ni en las de su tío. Tampoco en las leyes, ni en los bancos y mucho menos en las manos de los doctores o en las de los asesinos de sus padres. Esa elección importante, el final de su vida, está descansando ahora en la planta de sus pies. Sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Va a dejar el mundo sintiéndose contenta, aunque sea sólo un poco y aunque esa alegría bien pueda ser una ilusión.

Mikasa se inclina poquito hacia adelante, apoyando su peso en la punta de los pies.

Deja a la gravedad hacer el resto.

Todo se acaba más rápido de lo que pensó. Su cuerpo toca el suelo en cuestión de segundos, uno de sus pies termina lastimado y sus codos están magullados. Pero ella sabe muy bien que no ha sido porque la caída de siete pisos es muy corta o el impacto muy suave, sino porque ha sido jalada en el último instante en dirección al suelo de su departamento y no al asfalto de la calle que ella añora. Mikasa aprieta sus puños y la alegría que ha albergado en su corazón en esos últimos instantes la abandona. De manera que tampoco puede decidir el final de su vida. Inclina la mirada hacia su camisón desgarrado y sus ojos se humedecen sin poderlo evitar. Al parecer, todavía le quedan algunas lágrimas para derramar.

¿Qué hará ahora su tío con ella? Es la única pregunta para la que su mente tiene fuerzas.

—¿Qué estabas intentando hacer? —suena una masculina y autoritaria voz. Pero no es la voz de su tío, sino la de un chiquillo. Mikasa sacude la cabeza, creyendo que escucha mal— Pudiste haberte matado.

Mikasa levanta la cabeza, segura ahora de que no imagina nada y que ese desconocido niño de ojos verdes y oscuro cabello castaño la ha regresado a tierra cuando ella no quería.

—Quería morir —confiesa Mikasa con la voz quebrada y resignada, a pesar de que ella ha querido sonar molesta y enérgica.

—¿Por qué querías morir? —pregunta el niño detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido y real curiosidad.

Mikasa no le responde nada. Él no tiene derecho a saber ni ella tiene las fuerzas para contar.

Se pone de pie con esfuerzo y clava su vista en el horizonte. No importa que ese niño esté allí. Su deseo de terminarlo todo no ha cambiado. Su resolución sigue intacta. Puede volver a intentarlo en ese mismo instante, en cambio, Mikasa se sorprende a sí misma al encontrarse hablando con ese chico, aunque sea por pura curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde has salido?

La voz continúa sonándole ronca, pero se aclara a cada palabra nueva que pronuncia.

—Soy tu vecino. Eren —luego señala el niño hacia el balcón a su izquierda, con un fastidiado tono de voz—. Ese es mi cuarto.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —continúa inquiriendo.

—Trepé un poco.

Se hace el silencio entre los dos por un corto periodo de tiempo. Mikasa es quien lo termina rompiendo. Ahora que tiene respuestas y no necesita hacer más preguntas, no hay tiempo para más dilaciones.

—Vete.

—No —gruñe el niño—. Vas a saltar.

—Quiero saltar —exige Mikasa en lo que parece más una súplica. Quiere que le deje saltar, quiere que le deje sola. Quiere que le deje alcanzar a sus padres de una vez por todas. Pero, sobre todo, quiere deshacerse del dolor que aprieta su corazón y sus pulmones día a día, impidiéndole vivir, impidiéndole respirar.

Las lágrimas se agolpan nuevamente en sus ojos negros. Mikasa se precipita hasta el filo del balcón. No importa que él esté allí. Ella va a saltar y a terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

—Vete —increpa por última vez y no vuelve la vista hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué quieres saltar? Si no me lo dices, no podré entenderlo.

Mikasa escucha el grito torturado de su padre y los sollozos enloquecidos de su madre. Los siente en las orejas, como si estuviera sucediendo todo cerca de ella nuevamente, pero sabe que nada está junto a sí a parte de ese tal Eren y que lo que la acecha no son más que recuerdos que nunca podrá olvidar. Pero Eren es la última persona que la verá con vida. Mikasa se siente embargada por las emociones y termina respondiendo.

—Porque duele.

—¿Qué es lo que duele?

Mikasa tiembla, pero continúa respondiendo a pesar de que ella no le debe nada.

—Aquí —se gira y lleva la mano al pecho, la posa sobre su corazón—. Porque ya no tengo nada y tampoco tengo a nadie. Por eso quiero saltar.

Eren frunce más su ceño, el cual no se ha relajado desde que Mikasa le miró al rostro por vez primera. Parece severo y realmente molesto. Pero qué puede saber él del dolor. Él no estuvo allí con ella. Él no sabe nada.

—No puedes no tener a nadie.

—¡No lo tengo! —grita histérica Mikasa en un arranque de ira y desesperación que nunca antes ha tenido. Las emociones aletargadas ahora bullen en su interior, pugnando por hacer su aparición una a una por primera vez desde que su mundo colapsó. Quiere llorar, quiere quejarse, quiere gritar y quiere enojarse. Quiere dejar de ser silenciosa para evitar ser echada por su tío. Quiere llamar a sus padres, quiere encontrarse con ellos. Quiere tantas cosas, muchas de ellas imposibles.

—Puedes tenerme a mí. Pero no desperdicies tu vida saltando.

—Es mi vida —expresa y sube velozmente a la protección de concreto.

Esta vez su corazón no está sereno. Escucha sus latidos martillear contra sus oídos, la sangre disparándose por sus venas y sus piernas temblando. _Todo va a terminar pronto, todo va a terminar_. Ya no siente como si tuviera la última palabra para dirigir su vida, sólo siente la urgencia del viento meciendo sus cabellos y el vértigo nublando su razón. Caer comienza a dejar de parecer agradable, pero no quiere dejar de hacerlo. Sólo serán unos minutos, no, segundos y después toda esa duda e indecisión se habrán desvanecido, así como ella misma.

Mikasa echa un vistazo hacia atrás, sorprendida de que Eren no esté tratando de detenerla. Lo ve detrás suyo con la mirada seria, pero no hace amago de devolverla a tierra firme.

—No puedo dejarte saltar —dice finalmente, siempre mirando a sus ojos.

—Voy a saltar —reafirma Mikasa como una chiquilla encaprichada con un tonto juguete—. ¡Saltaré no importa qué!

—Entonces salta y de verdad no tendrás nada.

—No quiero nada.

Eren sacude la cabeza un poco, con resignación. Sabe que ha llegado al límite de la conversación y no parece que nadie haya llamado por ayuda todavía. Él mismo no puede pedir ayuda, no puede dejar sola a esa niña, una vecina que sólo ha visto dos veces en su vida, pero que parecía agonizar en vida en cada una de ellas.

Siente que debe protegerla. Su madre le ha enseñado que debe proteger a los más débiles que él, pero proteger a esa niña parece muy difícil. No sabe cómo proteger a una persona que está siendo destruida por sí misma. Tal vez si fuera como su padre, un hombre que sabe curar personas, podría lograrlo. Pero él sólo es un niño de ocho años y todo lo que puede hacer es seguir intentando.

—Si estás viva debes vivir.

Pero Mikasa ya no parece escucharlo y él sólo puede pensar en una cosa más para hacer.

Eren camina con parsimonia hacia el filo del balcón, sube en el barandal de cemento hasta encontrarse a la altura de Mikasa, que parece dudar sobre su decisión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a saltar también.

Mikasa le mira con urgencia e incredulidad. También se siente rabiosa y ofendida.

—¡Vete!

—No, yo también voy a saltar.

—¡¿Por qué quieres saltar?! ¡Tienes a tu familia! ¡Yo no tengo a nadie! Yo no tengo nada —su voz se va desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un suave murmullo. No puede más. Simplemente no puede más.

—Porque quiero. Y te lo dije. Puedes tenerme a mí.

—Vete… por favor. Sólo… yo sólo quiero ver a mis padres una vez más —llora Mikasa, las lágrimas empañando su vista. Su equilibrio comienza a fenecer.

—Si tú saltas, yo salto —declara Eren, mirando hacia abajo, a la acera que se encuentra a siete pisos por debajo de ellos—. De otra manera estarás sola de verdad y no tendrás nada. Ni siquiera allá abajo.

Mikasa limpia sus lágrimas, sorprendida. El dolor de su corazón es silenciado durante ese momento. Eren parece tan sincero que ella se pregunta cómo un niño puede tomar decisiones como esa sin pensarlo demasiado. Ella creía que había envejecido más que nadie los días pasados, pero ahora se da cuenta de que, contra Eren, sigue siendo una niña pequeña.

Con las extremidades temblorosas, Mikasa regresa al suelo seguro. Eren le sigue de inmediato. Mira hacia el suelo sin saber qué decir. Sabe que nada ha cambiado realmente. Sus padres siguen muertos y ella sigue recordando ese momento con claridad. Su tío continúa adentro, durmiendo de borracho en la sala de estar, y ella debe volver a fingir que todo está bien y es feliz la próxima vez que vuelva la trabajadora social. De verdad nada ha cambiado, porque el sentimiento de abandono y soledad corroe todavía a su alma sin abandonarla ni un solo instante, mas ha tomado una nueva decisión: no va a saltar. No terminará con todo de una vez. No porque valore su vida, sino porque valora la de Eren y no quiere que él salte. No junto a ella y tampoco después que ella. Mikasa desea que Eren esté siempre a salvo.

—No voy a saltar —llora Mikasa. Llora sin restricciones, sin intentar callar—. No voy a saltar. Si yo no salto entonces tú tampoco saltas. No saltes. Yo no saltaré.

Las lágrimas escurren de los ojos de Mikasa, deslizándose por sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo sin parar. Eren se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano. Se la aprieta y con torpeza, sin estar muy seguro de ello, la abraza. Mikasa sólo sigue llorando.

De manera que es verdad. Ella le tiene a él. Aunque le conozca de hace diez minutos, aunque apenas sepa su nombre, aunque no tenga relación con ella y aunque no pueda reemplazar la existencia de sus padres, por lo menos le tiene a él. Ya no está sola y perdida, por lo menos tiene a alguien. Saltar ya no es una prioridad.

"Si tú saltas, yo salto".

Las palabras quedan grabadas en la memoria de Mikasa y se arraigan aun más con el pasar de los años. No debe desear siquiera morir porque es una mentira que no tenga nada, que no tenga a nadie. Ella tiene a Eren. Si ella salta, él saltará y si él salta primero, ella le seguirá sin remordimientos.

Su existencia están atadas, enlazadas fuertemente la una con la otra. Incluso cuando Mikasa se muda dos años después y dejan de saludarse cada mañana en el balcón, su vida continúa condicionada a la de Eren. Y si él continúa viviendo, diciendo que le buscará hasta encontrarla, ella también hará lo propio.

Porque si Eren salta, Mikasa saltará las veces que hagan falta hasta encontrarse nuevamente con él.

* * *

**Ahora podrá comenzar un fanfic sobre Mikasa buscando a Eren hasta volver a encontrarse, pero cuando lo ve él parece no recordarla y Mikasa se la vive intentando hacer que la recuerde por sí mismo sin que ella se lo grite a la cara o alguna mariconada de ese calibre. Igual yo no escribo esas de cosas porque no son mi tipo. ¡AMÉN!**

**Tampoco necesito que nadie venga y me diga que la idea degeneró en cuanto Eren entra en escena, aunque desde el principio planeé su aparición y lo único que vino fue el título al final. Creo que la culpa la tiene, al final de todo, Jack y Rose.**

**Joder.**

**Lo que sea, hasta lueguín.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
